The Seven's Adventures Continue
by 171esd
Summary: After a year of peace after the war with Gaea the adventures of the Seven continue. My first story, all reviews of any kind welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As Percy Jackson, only son of the sea god Poseidon wiped the sweat off his face he observed the piles of ruined training dummies around him. He knew he may have lost control a little bit, but he needed to train hard if he wanted to reach the level he knew he was capable of. Percy had discovered a lot about his abilities on the journey with the other seven of the prophecy, but he could still remember the feeling he had when he had the curse of Achilles, and no matter how well he did in a fight he always knew he could do better. Suddenly he sprinted out of the arena and headed up towards his cabin with a look of panic, much to the amusement of nearby campers. Everyone knew Thursdays were date night for Percy and Annabeth, and they had all heard the yelling last time he was late.

Percy quickly hopped in the shower and was already scrubbing with the bar of soap before he realized he wasn't actually getting wet. Sighing he concentrated for a moment, allowing the water to soak into his hair and get his body wet. As he started to scrub he heard a voice outside in the main part of the cabin. "Percy are you in here?" Grover called. "Yeah I'm in the shower. I have date night with Annabeth at Zeus's Fist in ten minutes." Percy replied.

"Aren't you cutting it a little close? She threatened some very… unpleasant things last time you were late."Grover bleated nervously. Percy winced as he remembered the surprisingly detailed forms physical torture Annabeth had described. "Yes Grover I'm aware of that. Were you here for any reason in particular?" Percy was becoming rather annoyed with the satyr. He loved Grover like a brother, but he was not the best person to have around when you were in a rush so your girlfriend didn't kill you. "Actually yes" Grover said "Chiron wants to see you, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper after yours and Annabeth's date. From what he said Hazel and Frank will be in the meeting through an Iris Message." Percy only had a moment to wonder about what could be going on before he got out of the shower and willed all the water off of him instantly. "Okay thanks Grover. Sorry I snapped at you but, I can't be late again." "It's okay. I'm going to go tell the others. Good luck." Grover grinned as he left the cabin with a little wave.

Five minutes later Percy was sprinting through the forest as fast he could, praying that Annabeth wouldn't kill him. He skidded into the clearing surrounding the giant boulder known as Zeus's Fist and looked around, sighing in relief as he saw that no one was there. Suddenly he jumped when a soft voice behind him said "Hey seaweed brain." Spinning around he saw Annabeth standing there, as beautiful as ever. He gaped aimlessly for a moment. Even after a year and a half of dating Percy still couldn't believe that such a beautiful woman was his girlfriend. Suddenly he realized he was drooling and shook himself out of his stupor. "Hey yourself wise girl." He suddenly grinned seeing the picnic basket she carried. "Allow me to take that milady." Percy made a large bow as he took the basket and set it down. Suddenly he swept her into a breathtaking kiss. As he took in her scent, and felt the softness of her lips, he just couldn't understand how he had ever been late to one of their dates.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't actually know when exactly in the year Gaea was defeated, so for my purposes it is currently mid-July. A more precise date may be given later.**

Chapter 2:

Piper giggled as she sailed through the air holding Jason's hand. Over the last few months she had gotten used to these little excursions in the sky and could now let him take through loop the loops and dive at high speeds. The view was beautiful from up here, the cabins just dots, and the people seemingly no bigger than ants. Suddenly Jason pointed towards a figure sprinting towards the woods. "Hey, isn't that Percy?" he asked. "Yeah" Piper replied. "He's probably late for date night again." Jason rolled his eyes while grinning. "Of course."

Suddenly Jason spun around, eyes wide, as a bird flew by. As soon as he saw it was just a bird he relaxed, but his hand still hovered near his sword. Piper eyed him nervously. She had started to notice that Jason was getting a little stir crazy. It had been a year since the defeat of Gaea, and nine months since the last clean up mission. He had so much pent up energy that he had started jumping into any action he could find with an almost manic energy. He had nearly gotten himself killed during capture the flag when he tried to take on over half the opposing team. Piper's musings were interrupted by a piercing whistle from below. Jason squinted towards the ground before starting to lower them slowly. As they descended he gently pecked Piper on the lips. "We'll continue this later." He murmured. Piper blushed. She had really never expected Jason to be so romantic, and it still sometimes caught her off guard.

They spotted Grover nearby waving at them and quickly walked over to him. "What do you want?" Jason asked. Piper inwardly sighed. Sometimes Jason still struggled with remembering that the Greek satyrs were much different than the Romans fauns that they physically resembled. Grover looked miffed. "I came to deliver a message from Chiron, but I can just tell him you aren't interested." He said, beginning to turn away. Piper quickly called after him, putting a little bit of her charm speak in the words. "No Grover, of course we are interested in anything you have to say." Grover slowly turned around, looking much happier. "You know your charm speak doesn't work on a Lord of the Wild." He said. Nevertheless he stayed and waited to make sure they were listening. "Chiron wants you to come up to the Big House for some sort of meeting along with Percy and Annabeth after their date. So probably around 8:30 or so would be good. He also Hazel and Frank would be there via Iris Message." "Okay thanks Grover, we'll be there." Piper said. "Alright well I have to go see Juniper, see you later Piper. Jason." Grover nodded in Jason's direction sourly.

As soon as Grover was out of earshot Piper turned on Jason with a deadly glare. Jason looked startled. He could see she was quite obviously angry, he just wasn't quite sure why. As Piper started to yell at him though he figured it out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SO RUDE TO GROVER! HE DID US AND CHIRON A FAVOR DELIVERING A MESSAGE AND YOU'RE SO ARROGANT YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THE DIRT ON THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SHOE! HE'S A LORD OF THE WILD WHO FOUGHT HARD IN THE WAR AND HAS SHOWN YOU NOTHING BUT KINDNESS! BUT NOOOOOO, THE AMAZING JASON GRACE CAN'T COMPREHEND THAT SOMETHING MIGHT NOT BE THE SAME AS IN HIS WONDERFUL ROMAN CAMP! Jason inwardly sighed as Piper continued yelling. He knew he was in for a much less pleasant evening than he had planned.


End file.
